A Doll House
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Harusnya rumah boneka itu berakhir di gudang. For GSNK Pair Week


Pernah ada rumah boneka di _apartment_ Nozaki, dengan cat temboknya yang berwarna merah muda dan atapnya biru laut. Awalnya benda itu digunakan oleh Nozaki untuk membantunya menggambar dengan perspektif yang tepat, namun setelah Hori dan Mikoshiba menggunakannya untuk menyalurkan hobi mereka masing-masing (satunya hobi membuat properti ukuran mini dan yang lainnya bermain boneka) Nozaki kemudian berencana membuang rumah-rumahan tersebut karena malah menjadi pemecah konsentrasinya ketika bekerja.

Harusnya rumah boneka itu kini berada di dalam gudang beserta selimut butut, senter yang kehabisan baterai dan barang-barang setengah rusak yang tak lagi dipakai (namun sayang dibuang) lainnya, akan tetapi benda itu sekarang ada di dekat pintu ruang tengah _apartment_, teronggok dengan indah.

Nozaki yang mengeluarkannya atau … rumah itu keluar sendiri dari gudang?

.

A Doll House

A Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Tsubaki Izumi

=tidak ada keuntungan materil dari penulisan ff ini=

.

_Untuk Gekkan Shoujo Pair Week 22 Sept-6 Okt 2014_

_MikoChiyo_

.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, di suatu siang bersalju di musim dingin kali ini hanya ada Mikohiba dan Chiyo di _apartment_ si mangaka. Tidak ada yang menyangka akan terjadi badai salju beberapa saat setalah mereka tiba di sana. Bahkan, Nozaki si pemilik _apartment_ yang sedang berbelanja untuk tambahan persediaan tintanya pun harus terjebak di stasiun kereta.

Mereka tak bisa pulang, sedang Nozaki juga tak bisa kembali. Si wanita menghidupkan televisi, untuk meleburkan rasa sunyi dan mencari informasi. Menurut berita singkat yang sedang disiarkan, badai saljunya akan berlangsung selama dua jam dan kereta akan beroperasi kembali satu jam kemudian. Mendengar hal itu si wanita bernapas lega, hanya tiga jam yang ia membutuhkan untuk menunggu Nozaki kembali.

Sedang Mikoshiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan dua buah kaleng kopi susu dari sana. Kemudian ia kembali dengan tergesa (ia sebenarnya takut untuk sendirian ke dapur tetapi malu untuk jujur) dan secara tak sengaja menyipak benda dengan atap biru laut yang ditutupi debu tipis.

"Hei Sakura, lihat! Ini rumah boneka yang waktu itu 'kan?" pria itu terlihat begitu senang ketika menemukan benda yang ia kira sudah dibuang oleh Nozaki karena tak lagi ada di samping meja kerjanya.

Chiyo tertawa, ia turut senang dengan perasaan yang dirasakan temannya itu. Sesungguhnya, ialah yang sudah membujuk Nozaki untuk tak membuang benda itu karena sayang (dan iba pada Mikoshiba). Namun, seingatnya benda itu seharusnya berakhir di gudang, lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang berada di sini? Mungkin Nozaki mengeluarkannya lagi karena perlu? Entahlah, jadi si pita itu berhenti memikirkan rumah itu dan meraih kaleng kopi susu yang disodorkan oleh Mikoshiba.

Si rambut merah sudah meminum setengah dari isi kaleng miliknya kemudian mulai beraksi mengacak-ngacak rumah boneka merah muda itu. Barang-barang di dalamnya masih sama, tak tersentuh debu karena pintu rumah bonekanya ditutup ketika ditaruh ke dalam gudang. Semua benda di dalamnya pun masih terletak sama persis dengan yang Mikoshiba ingat sebelum benda itu 'dibuang'.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menarik matanya, ketika ia memeriksa lantai dua rumah bonekanya ia menemukan dua buah boneka bergaya _barbie_ yang sama sekali berbeda dengan milik mereka sebelumnya. Sepasang boneka itu lalu ia keluarkan hati-hati dari tempatnya, dari kursi meja makan lantai dua di rumah boneka.

"Sakura!" ia mengangkat kedua boneka itu kemudian menggerak-gerakkannya di depan hidung si gadis oranye, "tidakkah boneka ini terlihat seperti …"

"Kita?" Chiyo meraih boneka tersebut dari tangan Mikoshiba. Sepasang pria dan wanita, yang pria berambut merah dengan kemeja putih dan wanita dengan surai oranye berpita merah, "mirip sekali!"

Mikoshiba mengambil boneka pria dari tangan Chiyo kemudian memandangi dan memeriksanya dengan saksama, "ini tiruan yang terbaik yang pernah ada! Kira-kira Nozaki membelinya di mana?" ia mendecak kagum dan merasa penasaran, "harusnya dia memberitahuku jika tahu tempat pembuatan boneka sebagus ini!"

"Tapi tak kusangka Nozaki-_kun_ akan membuat boneka kita, apa ini artinya …?" Chiyo terlihat malu-malu membayangkan bahwa ia mendapat tempat di hati Nozaki—walau harus berbagi dengan Mikoshiba.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bermain boneka?" Mikoshiba bertanya dengan menggebu—memutus angan milik Chiyo dalam sekejap—entah karena ingin sekali bermain boneka atau … karena merasa cemburu.

Chiyo terlihat diam sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "ayo! Bagaimana alur ceritanya?"

"Latarnya musim panas!"

"Mikorin kau suka musim panas … atau hanya kedinginan?"

Seketika semburat merah menjalar di pipi pria itu, memang hawa dingin sudah menyapa kulitnya sedari tadi, "b-bukan begitu! Aku memang suka musim panas!" dan Chiyo mengangguk-ngangguk maklum sambil menghidupkan pemanas ruangan milik Nozaki Sementara si pria merah sibuk menggeledah lemari boneka di dalam rumah mainan dan menemukan dua yukata abu bergaris untuk pria dan wanita di sana.

"Pas sekali ada kostumnya juga!" ia meraih benda itu dengan semangat kemudian mematutnya untuk boneka lelaki yang bagaikan ia dalam versi mini tersebut, sedangkan yukata untuk wanita ia berikan ke tangan Chiyo, "ja-jangan mengintip ya!" serunya seraya berbalik memunggungi Chiyo untuk mengganti busana bonekanya dan Chiyo hanya memandangi punggung pria merah itu dengan tatapan datar.

.

Chiyo kesulitan mengepangkan rambut bonekanya karena terlalu kecil dan tipis. Awalnya ia bermaksud mengepangduakan helai oranye itu kemudian menggulungnya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala si boneka, namun selalu saja gagal.

Mikoshiba (yang sudah selesai mengenakan yukata pada bonekanya) sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Chiyo dan merasa gemas setiap kali gadis itu gagal melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kemarikan!" ia yang sudah terlalu gemas dan tak bisa lagi menahan diri merebut boneka mirip Chiyo dari tangan mungil gadis itu. Tak berapa lama Chiyo pun terpana ketika mendapati hasil yang persis seperti yang ia inginkan dan Mikoshiba bahkan menaruh pita-pita di sisi gulungan kepangan boneka miliknya.

"Terima kasih! Mikorin memang bisa diandalkan!"

"Hm," ia hanya ber-hm ria dengan wajah merona tipis, "Baiklah ayo kita mulai, Sakura, ayo pergi bersamaku!" Mikoshiba menggerakkan bonekanya mendekati boneka Chiyo dengan antusias.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mikorin. Kita sedang bermain dengan boneka, tidakkah kita harus menggunakan nama yang berbeda untuk boneka-boneka ini walau, yah, memang boneka ini terlihat persis seperti kita?"

"Kau benar … kalau begitu panggil bonekaku dengan nama Hayasaka dan bonekamu Mafuyu.*"

Chiyo mengangguk kemudian dengan memegangi bagian pinggang bonekanya ia menggerakkan boneka tersebut maju mendekat ke arah boneka Mikoshiba, "boleh, kita akan kemana, Hayasaka-_kun_?"

"Ada pertunjukkan kembang api di tepi sungai sebelah situ, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Sepertinya ide bagus! Ayo!"

Mereka berdua menggerakkan bonekanya beriringan. Chiyo terlihat sangat menikmati hal ini (ya, karena terang saja ia sudah lama tak bermain boneka) dan Mikoshiba pun terlihat senang (dalam arti yang lain).

"Kembang apinya indah ya …." Gadis itu menggerakkan kepala bonekanya untuk menengadah ke langit, berpura-pura bahwa memang ada bunga api warna-warni yang sedang diluncurkan di atas sana.

"Tapi tak seindah dirimu—"

"Mikorin, kau tak seharusnya malu ketika mengatakannya, ini kan hanya boneka."

"Si-siapa yang malu, hah?!" kemudian Mikoshiba menggerakkan bonekanya meraih tangan boneka Chiyo, "kembang apinya indah tapi tak seindah dirimu … A-aku suka kamu,"

Bzzzt

Badai menampar jendela bersamaan dengan matinya listrik satu kota.

.

"Sakura, kau masih di sana, 'kan?"

Gelapnya sudah tak diragukan lagi, melihat ke arah jendela pun hanya akan mendapati kegelapan yang mengerikan di luar sana. Terang saja keduanya (terlebih Mikoshiba) bisa panik jika ada bunyi-bunyian lain yang terdengar.

"Iya,"

"Keraskan suaramu!"

"Iya, iya, aku di sini! Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Mikorin. Matamu pasti akan terbiasa dengan gelap—"

_Deg_

Kalimat Chiyo terhenti, mulutnya kaku seketika saat tangan dingin yang entah milik siapa memegang tangannya sedang suara Mikoshiba jauh terdengar di seberangnya.

"Mikorin, kau … memegang tanganku?"

"Bu-bukan aku!"

"La-lalu?!"

"Ya mana kutahu! Jangan menakut-nakutiku, Sakura!"

"Aku serius!"

"Ini aku,"

Suara orang ketiga, namun syukurlah merupakan suara orang yang mereka kenal.

"No-nozaki-kun?!"

"Hm," pria itu melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Chiyo, "aku baru pulang dan ketika sampai di pintu depan lampu padam jadi aku masuk ke rumah dan memegang apa yang bisa kupegang."

Pemuda dan pemudi yang tadinya ketakutan itu pun lega dan ber-oh ria.

"Oi, Nozaki, kau tak punya lilin atau semacamnya?" Mikoshiba yang tadi hampir pingsan ketika Chiyo mengatakan ada yang memeganginya itu pun akhirnya bersikap normal kembali. Setidaknya ada tiga orang di dalam gelap di sini, tidak terlalu semengerikan tadi tentunya.

"Ada di gudang,"

"Sana ambil."

"Bi-biar kutemani!" Chiyo bangkit dari duduknya ketika Nozaki mulai beranjak ke arah gudang di bagian belakang _apartment_.

Mikoshiba dengan segenap rasa di hatinya sangat takut ditinggal sendirian namun ia juga ingin membantu perasaan milik Chiyo walau harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri terhadap si mungil (dan tentu juga perasaan takutnya).

Selanjutnya kedua orang itu pergi ke arah gudang meninggalkan Mikoshiba sendirian di ruang tengah.

.

Tak lama berselang pintu depan terdengar diketuk, Mikoshiba tak berani membuka pintu (jelas-jelas karena sekitarnya gelap dan dia tak bisa menjamin yang mengetuk pintunya adalah manusia ataukah makhluk astral) ia pun bergeming duduk di sana berpura-pura tak mendengar ketukan pintunya, menggenggam erat sepasang boneka (yang tadi ia mainkan dengan Chiyo) di kedua tangannya.

.

Chiyo sedang menunggu dengan sabar di dekat pintu gudang sementara Nozaki mencari-cari lilin di dalam sana ketika tak lama ia juga mendengar pintu apartemen Nozaki diketuk dari luar.

"Mikorin kemana sih?"

Dengan setengah kesal ia meninggalkan Nozaki dan menuju pintu depan ketika tubuhnya hampir bertabrakan dengan Mikoshiba yang bergerak ragu-garu akan membuka pintu atau tidak.

Setengah tak sabar, Chiyo membuka pintu sedangkan pria merah itu berlindung di balik bahu sang gadis yang hanya bisa menutupi setengah tubuh tingginya.

"Kenapa membuka pintunya lama sekali?" Nozaki melepas mantelnya yang tertutupi salju dan menepuk-nepuk salju yang tertinggal di rambut hitamnya.

Ya, Nozaki. Nozaki Umetarou yang harusnya ada di gudang bagian belakang _apartment_ mencari lilin untuk penerangan.

Sementara mereka saling berpandangan listrik akhirnya menyala kembali dan mata mereka yang awalnya mengerjap-ngerjap karena silau dengan cahaya, benar-benar mendapati Nozaki Umetarou tengah berdiri di depan pintu di hadapan mereka sekarang.

.

Mikoshiba tak bisa menutupi rasa takutnya lagi. Tangannya dingin dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Ada dua Nozaki—satu di hadapan mereka sekarang dan yang lain sedang ada di belakang mencari-cari lilin (yang entah masih ada di sana atau … ah, entahlah).

Chiyo—yang ternyata juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya— hanya bisa berdiri di sana menggenggam tangan Mikoshiba erat-erat dengan muka pucat.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Ki-kita pulang y-ya! Dah!" Mikoshiba seketika menarik tangan mungil yang menggenggam tangannya—setengah menyeret melarikan diri dari _apartment_ horor itu.

.

"Mikorin—"

"Jangan dibahas. Tolong."

"Ta-tanganku …."

"Ah," Mikoshiba langsung sadar dan refleks melepaskan genggamannya. Rona merah baru menyapa pipinya, tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah berpegangan tangan sedari tadi bahkan semenjak dari rumah Nozaki.

"Mikorin, kau membawa bonekanya ya?"

Mikoshiba melirik ke arah tangan kirinya, ya, ada boneka Chiyo—yang kepangan rambutnya sudah terlepas setengah karena di bawa ke sana ke mari—masih ia genggam.

"Ah, iya, besok akan kukembalikan di sekolah." Walau sempat terbesit di hatinya untuk tak mengembalikan miniatur si gadis mungil dan memajang boneka itu di deretan utama koleksi _figure_-nya untuk dipandangi seharian.

Hening sebentar hingga mulut Mikoshiba menyuarakan ganjalan di hatinya, "hei … apa yang tadi itu hantu?"

"Mungkin," Chiyo menjawab dengan singkat sambil memandangi lampu jalan yang terang dan salju yang masih turun sedikit. Untung ia sempat menyambar mantel miliknya dan Mikoshiba tadi atau jika tidak mungkin saja mereka kini mati konyol di tengah salju karena hantu di rumah Nozaki. Tapi, yah … pemandangan malam ini pun tak buruk juga.

"Stop!" pria itu berteriak, sadar pembicaraan ini hanya akan berlanjut hingga pasti akan membuatnya susah tidur malam ini maupun malam-malam selanjutnya.

"'Kan barusan kau yang bertanya!"

"Kita ganti topik saja," Mikoshiba kemudian berhenti berjalan untuk menyejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Misalnya?" gadis itu pun ikut-ikutan berhenti, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Mikoshiba di dalam hati.

"Misalnya … mi-misalnya saja, ya, bagaimana kalau yang kukatakan ketika bermain boneka tadi …," sang pemuda tergagap, menggaruk pipinya yang merona dan semakin merona, "adalah benar?"

Chiyo menatap matanya dengan dahi yang berkerut, "yang mana? 'kembang apinya indah'?"

" … ya,"

Mikoshiba kecewa. Mengapa lidahnya tak bisa selancar ketika bermain boneka.

'_Aku suka kamu,'_

.

**Tamat**

.

*Hayasaka dan Mafuyu diambil dari manga Oresama Teacher yang juga karya Tsubaki Izumi.

Oktober 2014

Gmo untuk GSNK pair week

.

**Bonus**

Esok paginya mereka mengunjungi kelas Nozaki untuk minta maaf karena kabur begitu saja kemarin dan ternyata Nozaki memang sudah menantikan kehadiran keduanya.

"Hei, kalian kenapa sih kemarin kabur begitu saja?"

"Ha ha," mereka berdua tertawa garing. Hanya dingin di tengkuk masing-masing mewakilkan ingatan mereka tentang pengalaman mistis kemarin.

"Oh ya, Nozaki, aku ingin mengembalikan bonekamu, tapi ketika aku mencarinya di dalam tas, ia sudah tidak ada. Mungkin terjatuh … maaf ya." Mikoshiba langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap Nozaki segera lupa sehingga mereka tak perlu menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Hah, boneka apa?" pria itu menatap Mikoshiba keheranan.

"Boneka yang mirip Chiyo! Boneka yang di dalam rumah bonekamu!" entah karena panik atau apa si pemuda merah berteriak frustasi, lelah jika ternyata boneka itu juga merupakan bagian dari 'pertunjukan' makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Lho … rumah boneka itu 'kan sudah kuberi ke kerabat beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dan ya, yang benar saja. Chiyo dan Mikoshiba hanya bisa memucat dan mematung di sana hinggas bel pelajaran berikutnya dibunyikan.


End file.
